Behind Blue Eyes
by JR Salazar
Summary: And now I preach to the bethren of St. Paulia's Church, KST gospel! Review, my brothers and sisters. *chap 2 up*
1. Stealing Meimi

Saint Tail. Even though KKJ seems like a sudden offshoot of the former, there are those that say that KST is more anime-like. Personally, I haven't seen KST, but I really think that kids will be kids. Here's my contribution to the KST cause...enjoy.  
  
(BTW, this will be mostly poetry, but there may be a few odds and ends, depending on how I feel...) hint: from Asuka Jr.'s perspective, take place at the last episode, in my eyes...  
********  
Behind Blue Eyes  
Chapter 1:  
Stealing Meimi  
  
Oops, she did it again.  
And yet, I don't mind.  
  
Here I am, trying to be somebody  
I don't want to be.  
But my dad is one of them.  
I just wanted to emulate  
The law.  
  
And there goes my demise:  
Falling into the fifth dimension  
And opening my heart.  
  
One fine day,  
She sent me a notice,  
Telling me that I should  
Capture her now in any way  
Possible.  
She said, "There's no use  
Escaping from you now.  
I will submit,  
Because I love you,  
Dear Boy."  
  
When I read the notice,  
I was immediately  
Drowning in a cold, black sea  
Of disillusionment.  
It wasn't a challenge anymore  
To capture her.  
  
There was a catch I read  
On the card.  
It said, "You must come  
Alone, unarmed, unabashed,  
And with  
A whole lotta love to spare."  
  
Nightfall came,  
And I ran down the empty  
Sidewalks, looking for her  
In this concrete jungle.  
No one else was on the streets;  
They were empty.  
I yelled out her name,  
But no answer came.  
  
And then, I saw a light  
Coming from the east.  
I followed the light,  
Chased it until it stayed still,  
Over a little girl,  
But who could it be?  
  
I slowly walked closer,  
And there she was,  
Singing, no one listening,  
Tears flowing down her eyes  
As if she had lost all hope  
And confidence.  
  
I ran to her,  
And she fell into my arms,  
Still crying,  
Apologizing to me  
As if she never did that  
So many times before.  
I forgave her,  
But she still apologized  
As we fell to the ground,  
Still in each other's arms,  
  
And we shared a long,  
Passionate,  
Uninterrupted  
Kiss.  
Her lips were like honey,  
Her hair like strawberries and cream,  
She was everything that I wanted  
In a lover.  
  
And I wake up the next morning,  
And she's still sleeping  
Next to me,  
And I realize,  
That this wasn't a dream.  
  
I had captured Meimi,  
And now she's mine  
Forever.  
********  
End Chapter 1  
Way down inside...woman, you need...love~~~~~~~~!!!  
*clears throat* review, minna-san... 


	2. Plea For Acquittal

I personally think St. Tail and Asuka Jr. look like a suitable couple. That said, there are NO grounds that the former should be arrested. Hence, this poem. Geh, I think this is more of a speech, ah well. ******** Behind Blue Eyes Chapter 2: Plea for Acquittal  
  
I don't know why I should tell this to All of you. This is a cause that All of you have put in vain.  
  
Why would a girl who Looks like a right-hand girl To Lady Marmalade Who only steals things to give back to Others in need Become a criminal, a fugitive, One who fights the law And breaks it in the process?  
  
I am ashamed by all of you. On top of that, She is doing this For a cause, A religious cause on top Of all that. She believes in God, And has angels guiding her. And all you do is blasphemize Salvation, with you tricks To capture In vain.  
  
And you call yourselves a police force?  
  
She comes from a family Of magicians, people Who entertain, but never Misuse or abuse this skill For a demonic cause, Which your weak hearts Fill with fear. How I laugh dryly At such a capade.  
  
I conversed With one of your Future detectives, And he said he wanted To catch her, Because he loves her. Loves her. How sweet. Don't y'all think?  
  
Oh, I know, you people Are ignorant. I thought so. Because you don't believe In a higher authority. You put yourselves On a high pedestal, Say that you are the highest one, All-listening, all-knowing.  
  
Blasphemy, blasphemy, blasphemy. Your cause is meaningless.  
  
You should just leave her alone And let that kid capture her. Cause they are now one, And there's nothing you can do About that. *********** End Chapter 2 Pardon me if it's short.review, cause at this time, I got another class to go to.ah, the mystique of college.huh. 


End file.
